Don't Cry
by LoZfanchick
Summary: sasunaru! LEMON! FLuff! Angst! yeah a big combo. Naruto brakes down and guess who he goes to......
1. Chapter 1

a sasunaru **_angsty fluffy lemon! _**man what a combo.

fairly proud of this...tell me what you think. : )

i own this idea and thats it.

ENJOY!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Why do they do this? Why am I so hated? It's not fair; I never wanted Kyuubi to be sealed inside me. It's not like I asked. But it doesn't matter, why? Because I don't care what they think of me.

All those villagers who hate me, there opinions don't matter. Because I have people that care about me, there opinions matter, I only care about what they say.

But...even though I don't let the villagers bother me, some times all those glares and all those whispered words of hatred can pierce me. I can't help but feel some pain from all of them. If I don't see one of my friends after I've let a remark hurt me, I'm sure I'd be swallowed by that darkness I was once in.

But not even they can completely heal this pain, they try but they don't know what it's like. There is one person though. I always go to him and even though most people see him as icy and cold. He's my light when the villagers try to throw me into darkness.

I love Sasuke, he understands what its like to be alone and he always lets me cry on him and he holds me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-3rd person view now-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke pulled out then slammed back in. He stopped and held it there cradling the blonds head and kissing his eye lids.

"N-no...more cr...crying." Sasuke gasped out.

He then pulled out and pushed back in again, he did this more and more picking up a faster rhythm.

Naruto sniffled and moaned, hot tears pouring down his face. Sasuke thrusted completely in again and picked Naruto up so that he was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head; nuzzling his face in the raven's hair.

Sasuke could feel his loves tears soak his hair, he frowned.

He hoisted Naruto up, causing himself to pull all out, minus his head.

"I...said...n-no...crying!" he pushed Naruto down.

He hit Naruto's prostate head on; causing Naruto's insides to squeeze around Sasuke a bit, while he screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Sasuke!" Naruto squeezed Sasuke's shoulders hard. "D...do th-that...again." He pleaded.

Sasuke held Naruto up again then dropped him back down, slowly at first then faster. There was no rhythm, Sasuke just kept shoving himself inside Naruto in as many ways he could in that position.

Naruto usually favored a rhythm but tonight he just let it pass. He was going to come and he knew it, so he went to inform Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke...ke...I'm..."

"Then..." Sasuke began.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto him again, moaning at the feeling as Naruto came all over his chest. Sasuke, feeling even more pressure build up inside Naruto, and in that moment of ecstasy he came too; almost at the same time but they were off by a few seconds.

Sasuke let Naruto cling to him, there chest's sticking together from Naruto's come. They both panted breathless for awhile. Sasuke, still sheathed inside Naruto, laid down with Naruto on top of him.

"D...don't cry...I'm...here." Sasuke said, petting Naruto's head.

Naruto paused for a second then clung tighter to Sasuke and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"I love you." Naruto said, fighting back some more tears.

"Dobe," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and buried it even deeper into his neck turning his own head to kiss Naruto's golden, sweaty, hair. "I said don't cry."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

this was a gift for one of my friends on deviantart. : )

again HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
